


Erik ben Jakob

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creating roots is never as easy after they've been so thoroughly destroyed. Erik tries in wake of everything he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik ben Jakob

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7634.html?thread=13574866#t13574866), and well, it's me so it angsts, a bit.

It was Azazel who found a way to get other helmets. Ones without horns, first and foremost, and then one with a delicately painted kippah that would be _appropriate_ for shul.

Of course, it took time and effort, to find a shul for him to attend. Outside of Argentina, there weren’t many good shuls that he felt comfortable going to. It was best to avoid ones that were populated with others who had survived. No need to have to explain the helmet with a kippah on Yom Kippur after all.

Shul found, and a helmet secured, Erik felt _right_ \--a feeling that had been fleeting for more than twenty years.

The words came slowly. Remembering the basic prayers first. Then came the more difficult ones.

It’s only after another year at the shul that the rabbi started to notice him. Not for the _helmet_ , but as any member of the community.

“You’ve been here for so long, Erik, but you’re never here, except on Saturday.”

“I keep busy during the week.” The rest of the sentence left unsaid.

“Well, if you have time, I’d like you to consider some study. You have such a wonderful voice and a connection to the words--it should not be wasted.”

Pondering the implication, Erik replied, “Thank you rabbi. I’ll see you next week.”

-

“Where the hell are you going?” Raven yelled.

“None of your damn business.”

“You know everything about us, Erik. Why is it always a one-way street?”

“That’s all I’m comfortable with.”

The door slammed behind Raven, and Erik was left to switch helmets, and clothes for the rest of the day.

-

“Is there a reason for the helmet, Erik?”

“Please don’t ask questions to which you already know the answer, rabbi.”

“You’re not that man here, Erik.”

“I know. It’s a comfort.”

“Keeping people out isn’t in my nature.”

“Sadly, it is in mine. Too many scars to be revealed.” Erik shrugged off his jacket, letting his eyes drift to the series of faded numbers on his forearm.

A pregnant pause filled the room.

“You’ll have to find another helmet for the ceremony. I don’t think the one you wear will be appropriate.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

-

Azazel brought yet another helmet. Looking like the one Shaw wore, Erik shuddered at the thought, but took it with him to his next lesson.

-

“You’re all invited to shul next weekend,” he said to the group after he returned.

“Dress code?” Emma asked.

“Angel, Emma, Raven, please find something that covers _all_ of you, and you’ll be required to wear hats, too. Also, you won’t be able to sit with Azazel and Janos.”

“What?” Emma yelled before Angel and Raven could express their frustration.

“If you want to watch the work I’ve been doing for the last nine months, you’ll follow these instructions.” His stare was as serious as it had been on the day that they freed Emma from the CIA.

Azazel spoke next, as Janos remained mostly mute. “What are we to wear?” he asked.

“Your usuals should be fine, but try to keep the suits dark. You’ll both have to wear a kippah during the service.”

They both nodded, and Erik felt relieved.

-

His smile couldn’t be contained as soon as the afternoon service was complete. The words, the memories flowed from him, and he’d become a man, in front of people he’d come to know and in front of his friends.

Raven, looking like she would have rather been at a funeral, walked up to him as the congregation had entered the small social hall. “It was beautiful, Erik.”

“Thank you. It means so much that you’re here.”

“I may not be the one you really wanted here, but thank you.”

She winked at him before slowly walking away, leaving Erik with her last statement and his thoughts.

-

_Erik Lehnsherr, in the sight of G-d, and the congregation of Temple Beth El, became a bar bitzvah on 23 Adar, 5724._

The simple note arrived at the Xavier School to little fanfare, save a small smile from Charles.

The thought of Erik going through with the service in one of his helmets left Charles laughing softly as the students around him sat in confused wonder.


End file.
